two unexpecting hearts
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: somthing is brueing between the new girl and trunks sadly pannychan don't like that idea even with ehr loveing boyfriend... will everything work for the best or not pairings bragoten, trunks? pan17 others
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any dbz carries(sadly) nor do I own Rikku! ;

later on in this story will be rated R children under the ages of 16 shouldn't read the rest! not sure what chp it will be in but mind do I will post it!

Rain patterd on the window, thunder boomed and trunks openned his eyes. His lavender hair hsifted oout f hi face and he turned over to see goten sleeping on the floor. He had forgotten he stayed the night. He sat up in bed and sighed and looked around his room was pretty plan other than the sword that rested in its place over in the corner and the ever forgoten sock that was hidden from sight. She swung his feet to the side and streached to open the door and stepped over goten and walked out into the darker hallway. he went down the steps and into the kitchen and saw Bra who stood there filling her glass full of water and scratched her head. her blue hair was mused from sleep and during the day she would scream if the breeze picked up. he smiled and shook his head. " trunk what are you doing up?" she asked stoping the water dispencere. " can't sleep the rain is bothering me" he said sitting down. " hmn me too shocking we have another thing in common" she said sitting down as well. " How is jake lately haven't sceen you around him lately," he said she chocked on her water and whiped her mouth. " He's being a ass!" she said looking into her cup, " he's good trunks" she said" Well let me know if a pounding is needed" he said and standing up. " I feel so restless like I have so much energy and can't do anything about it. She sighed and shook her head " you need to get laid" she said smiling and walking up stares to take a shower. Trunks looked at the clock and sighed 5:30 am. "why does she get up so early?" he asked and walked up the stares after her back to his cold bed.

" Wake up boys time to get going..." Bulma said walking past there door fixing her cufs on her blouse, she smiled as Vegeta walked out of their room in trainning clothes. " Good morning dear I will be working late tonight so you don't have to wait up" she said brushing a strand of hair out of her face and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her " I will see you when you get home" he said kissing her neck. " ewww get a room" Bra said walking past them and down the stares. Bulma laughed and Vegeta let her go and fallowed bra down the stairs and out the back to a large training room. "BOYS NOW!" Bulma yelled they ran out of their room pulling their shirts on and goten came out of the bathroom. Bra shook her head " Should have gotten up earlyer!" she said and walked out the door. Bra took air and waited till goten and trunks were out and bulma got in her car " have a good day kids" she said as she locked her door and left.

" Dude what is your mom spaceing out about?" Goten asked. " Beats the hell out of me!" Trunks said " Duh, moms aniversery! with daddy!" she said spinning in the air. " Oh great so mom wont be here for a while!" trunks said rolling his eyes. " no way I reminded dad this morning when he first got up!" she said winking. " You toy to much with your dad!" goten said . " what can i say I am Daddy's little girl!" she said and flew down to the school and landed. " Who is that?" bra pointed to a girl who was walking ahead. " beats me" goten said. " Yeah I am stumped too" she laughed and shook her head " your always stumped!" she said laughing and the bell rang they looked at eachother and ran to the door. Trunks lked behind them as he held the door open and the girl walked in her long blond hair was up in a pony tail with two braids casgading on her shoulders. He looked at her green eyes and his mouth slowly openned she laughed an raised a brow and held the shuting door for him. " well come on!" she said shuting his mouth

" Dude she was so hot that I was speechless!" Bra rolled her eyes and looked over as jake walked over his arm around Paris who laughed and ran her hand up his chest they walked over and he laughed " Life Bra believe it or not I found some one who was better in bed than you" he said Bra looked at pairis and clenched her fist goten looked at her and trunks started to step frward Bra reared her fist back and punched Jake in the nose and turned it into a back hand to paris. " you bitch!" she yelled Jake raised his hand to fice bloody nose and backhanded her into the locker, Trunks launched foward and sent jake into the next locker unconsious. " come with me" a teacher said.

"Your children can'r be in this school if they use there powers it iasn't fair" the councler said. " Who cares what they did, what about that boy" bulma said point to the boy who sat with Paris. "He raped my daughter and beat her! what is it with you people!" Bulma was sat down withby vegeta's strong arms as he toward over her chair. "Kids go wait out side" he said angerly Bra stood up and trunks and goten walked out after her. After a few moments of silence Vegeta walked out with bulma who was laughing. " Have a good day!" vegta said shutting the door. " well what did you say?" Bra asked " all you have to do Trunks since you where over exherted in your punch is to show some brat around" vegeta said pointing to the girl they saw this morning who walked in with a stalk of papers. they started to tip and bra took half of them " Hey I know you" bra said laughing " you my partner in bio!" she said Rikku raised a brow and smiled " bra right?' she asked bra nodded stupidly and Goten stared openly as trunk looked at his dad who talked to bulma.

" Ok so the density of the fogs amounts to the time and the where abouts of there entire poupulation?" Bra asked as they sat at the table. " No ok look you take Density over time and you get the amount of poupulation by dividing!" Rikku said as she showed her the problem again. " are you sure I am helping her cause i think your the one who needs help" trunks said sitting at the table with his studies as well. " you woudn't happen to know how to do this would you" bra asked showing Trunks her home work he pulled out the same sheet and grinned " Nope not a clue," Goten said as well sitting down. Rikku laughed as sighed " alright step one!" she gave them a lesson and soon all of their homework was done correctly. "Rikku tomorrow is thanksgiving do you want to stay over here tonight and the weekend, sorry to say the councler said you don't have anyone for a month" trunks said, she smiled " i would love to," she said. " good thing we have a lot of food!" trunks said as Goten munched on bread. " not our falt we eat a lot!"

Rikku stirred the cake batter in a huge bowl while bulma cooked 5 turkeys at once. " How many people are coming over?" Rikku asked as she dumped a pound of walnuts into the gaint bowl of cream. " well hmn... OH you don't know, ok child listen, you know what super sayians are?" she asked looking around. Rikku smiled and nodded " yes I do I have heard of them i didn't know they still really roamed," she said pausing in what she was doing " they eat more than anything I have ever sceen and we have two fulls sayains and, hmn" she put her finger to her chin in thought " Pan, bra, goten, trunks they eat just as much and who am I forgetting?" she asked. " well oH! Gohan, krillen and launch,Master roshi, and company and 18, 17, and everyone their bringing but the first who I listed are the ones who eat alot!" she said laughing Rikku shook her head biggest thanksgiving shes ever had.

" bring it trunks" Bra yelled dodging vegeta who spun around and shot a low ki blast. Bra jumped and it sent goten into the wall. " ah missed..." she said as trunks came up her unknowing ley fell in his trap and was sent to the top of the roof. " vegeta takled Trunks into the wall and bulma openned the door and sighed " So sorry to interupt but we have dinner ready for tomorrow and tonight!" she said walking out and ran into the house to see the table aready set. " Thanks Rikku how did you know where everything was?" she asked looking around the neat kitchen. " well you kitchen is made like mine was so I guessed!" she said smiling " better grab your food or you wont get anything!" she did as she did as she was told and waited for the hungery sayians. They came in and started to scaf there food Rikku's eyes narrowed slightly as she paused her eating and stared at her food. the fork was possition beween her mouth and her plate, Bulma touched her hand and she jumped slight " sorry bulma I was just thinking" she said and finnished her bite.

" Alright 7 round" Rikku said seting a face down card with another one face up. Bra looked ast her cards and goten et down three cards two turned up "5 round" he said obvisly proud of himself. Bra slaped her cards down and sighed and rolled over groaning. Trunks face was stressed and Riikku knew he didn't have a card he blew his chance for bliffing it. He smiled " Sorry to let you down " Round of 4 2 3 4 2 read them and pucker up" bra sighed and sat up and Rikku kissed her cheeks and frowned " No fair on the lips ladies!" Goten said jiggling his index finger " french by the way that is what we agreed on!" bra and Rikku looked at eachother and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikku waited for trunks as he changed his shirt his muscles rippled as he raised his arms she couldn't help to stare. she looked away when he put his arms down she looked at her uncoverd legs and frowned she waited till he said somthing to lok up. " alright lets go" he said walking out of the room he peeked oout the door the dark house was silent and nothing stired. Rikku who wore all black fallowedhim into the dark house. Goten and bra hide in the shadows. there eyes narroing as they saw in teh dark. Rikku who couldn't knew they could stayed out of sight as she jumped from the counter to the door frame and slide down silently as she stepped slight behind the two wh laughed as they watched goten and felt a tap on their shoulders. " ahhhhhhh" they jumped as she laughed " Alright go and hide you butt head" bra said as she grabbed goten and walked into the room.

Trunks shifted where he was and pulled Rikku in as goten walked out of the room Rikku looked up and was on Trunks lap he looked down at her and blushed as she did. Bra walked out and lauughed this is hard with a blind fold on" she said avoiding a chair and moved her head as if she were looking Tunks laughed and stod up and crawled into the cummunity shower and rikku pulled herself up on the water spicket the thing turned and water poured down and steam started to form. Rikku looked for the door and found nothing Trunks grabbed her hand and pulle dher off the floor as it openned he pulled her in the shower with him and she rested against him as they watched bra and goten go by. they sneeked out of the bathroom and ran to bace.

" alright I am bushed let crash mom and dad are still gone!" trunks said sitting on the couch. " well good night" Bra said as Rikku and her started to walk up stares and waved. Trunks watched them go up and turned on the tv excitedly " hahahaha all to our selves " he said rubbing his hands together. "HAHAHA" Bra said loudly as they leaned over the rail " Pretty sneeky!" she said and ran down the stares and did a flying leap ont thier laps and rikku laughed and walked down the stares as well. bra scooted goten out of his place to he was against the edge and scoot toward him and Rikku sat next to trunks. when the tv shows ended and rikku yawned and pushed Bra's leg off of her and walked up stares fallowed by Trunks. he walked into his room and she pushed the door open " hey I don't want to sleep alone can I sleep on your floor?" she asked bllushing up to her ahir line. he smiled and she walked in and shut the door,

Pan came over the next day and made it vary clear that she didn't like rikku was was asked to leave by Bra who was pissed as it was with her insults. " WHat did she say to you" sheasked rikku who was doing a cross word problem " she said if I touch Trunks she would kill me" she said simply and bra laughed " fat chance, she has a boy froend I don't know hhy she is to hostile she dosn't know you!" she saidRikku loked up "It might be cause I am a human and she isn't I don't know..." she said writing a wrd down. well she got mad when she thought me and goten where together" she said pondering. " she is just like that"Rikku said as the boys walked in. " How was she on the way home" she asked looking at them " good she was really sweet" trunks said ad walked int the liveing rom goten looked at them andput his hands on his thought! and laughed


	3. Chapter 3

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
